jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
This is the 5th Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot Patricia and Splitface are being teleported into somewhere unknown, and they don't know how to get back. This would mean that they gotta work together to survive. Can they do it? Storyline (In the night time) (Inside the Crossover Mansion, we can see Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega and the Crossovers are sleeping peacefully) Jack: (snoring) (in his sleep) I missed you Blaze THC. Patricia: (snoring) (in his sleep) I love Anu. Vezok: (snoring) (in his sleep) Meat Man, you look & taste delicious. Splitface: (in his sleep) (metal voice) No meat man, make it stop. (What they didn't know is that a familiar vulture figure had entered the Crossover Mansion quietly and sneaked into the bedroom) ???: (holds up the teleporter ray gun and shoots a ray at Patricia and then at Splitface) Patricia and Splitface: (get teleported into somewhere unknown) Vezok: (still sleeping, talking in his sleep) No meat man, I'm sorry meat man. ???: (spooky voice) Everyone... I'm just a dream... I was never here... (sneaks away quietly) (This morning) Jack: (wakes up & yawns) Good morning, everyone! Rise and shine. (The gang, excluding Patricia and Splitface, begin to wake up) Jake: ''(yawns) Mornin', dudes... Jawblade: Yeah, good morning. (looks around to see that Patricia and Splitface aren't in the area) Say guys? Have you seen Patricia and Splitface? Vezok: No, why? Edd: They seem to be missing... Eddy: Where could they have gone to? Jack: Everyone let's start searching around the mansion, they can be anywhere around the Crossover Mansion. SPARKY: (appears in holographic form) We have to find them as best as we can. Nitro: (hiding in some bush) Patricia's missin'? Along with Splitface? Darn. (runs off as fast as he can) (The gang then begins searching for Patricia & Splitface) Josh: (crossing his arms, waiting for Patricia) Hm, where could she be? Yuki: She's just inside. We can wait, right? Josh: ... Yeah, right. Nitro: (goes back to Josh & Yuki) I just received news!!! Josh: What is it? Nitro: Patricia & Splitface's missin'! Josh: ?! Yuki: This isn't happening... Let us go find them both. Nitro: (bows) Roger, Your Majesty. (Back inside the Crossover Mansion) Jack: Anything? Reidak: Nope. Geoff: Nothing dude. Fangz: None. Vezok: Nada. Jack: Did we check everywhere? '''Finn': Yep... Jake: ''(still sniffing for their scent) Welp, it's official. They're not in the mansion, alright. We should check elsewhere, guys! '''Finn: '''Aw, what the math?! Well, alrighty, then. If that's what we have to do. ''(gathers his weapons and his other supplies, putting them in his backpack) SpongeBob: Come on gang, let's go find Patricia and Splitface. Jack: Remember, they have their skunk scents. So we'll have to sniff our way to find them. SPARKY: Very well. Jackbot Nega: Time to go! Combot Nega: Yeah, and find our two skunk friends! (The gang then heads out to find Patricia and Splitface) (Meanwhile, in an unknown location.) Patricia and Splitface: (waking up, yawning) Patricia: Morning everyone. Splitface: (yawns) (organic voice) Morning... (looks around to see that he & Patricia are in the middle of nowhere) everyone? Patricia: (notices as well) Where are we? Splitface: (metal voice) How the heck should I know? I'm not an expert. Patricia: Well wherever we are, we're about thousands of miles away from the Crossover Mansion in Seaside Hill. Splitface: (organic voice) What do you think we should do? Patricia: Looks like we'll have to find civilization on our own. Patricia and Splitface: (begins searching for a town for civilization) (However, it's been a whole hour & they is no sign of civilization anywhere.) Splitface: (metal voice) Where can civilization be? All I see is... nothing, but rocks, rocks & more rocks! (organic voice) Well excuse me for living! I'm thirsty & I need water! (metal voice) No you can't! (Organic Voice) Yes I can! Patricia: (sighs) Will you please be quiet for a moment? Splitface (both voices) Ok, but he started it. Patricia: Sometimes I don't get these multiple personalities you have. Splitface: (metal voice) What can I say? I'm never a dull moment. (organic voice) And neither am I! (smells something odd) (metal voice) Aw sick! What was that?! Patricia: Hm? (smells something odd as well) Ew! What is that odor? Splitface: (organic voice) That smells familiar... (metal voice) Patricia, if that was you who cracked a big one, at least warn me! Patricia: That's not me. The smell is coming from over these hills. (points to the hills) Splitface: (organic voice) Do you think it's civilization? Patricia: Only one way to find out. Patricia and Splitface: (goes over the hill & notices a city) (We can see that the city is filled with Mobian Skunks, living in peaceful harmony.) Patricia: (looks amazed) Wow! Splitface: (metal voice) Where the heck are we? Patricia: It looks like a paradise for all the Mobian skunks out there. Splitface: (organic voice) Wow, this is paradise, and it's beautiful! (metal voice) So... what do you think we should do? Patricia: Let's ask any of the skunks where we are. Come on. (hurries over to the city) Splitface: (organic voice) Hey! Wait for me! (metal voice) And me! (follows Patricia) Patricia: (goes up to a Mobian Skunk) Um, excuse me? Mobian Skunk: (turns to Patricia) Yes? Can I help you? Patricia: Can you please tell me & my friend here where we are? Mobian Skunk (Female): Why, your in Planet Ictistopia of course. Why'd you asked? Patricia: (was shocked to hear that) Uh, just asking. Mobian Female Skunk: Are you alright? You seem to be familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Patricia: Hm? (her chest begins glowing pink) Huh? Mobian Female Skunk: (notices Patricia's heart shaped birthmark & gasps) Your birthmark. Patricia: Yes? Splitface: (Organic Voice) Since when can birthmarks do that? Mobian Female Skunk: It's true. Your one of Brittany's daughter, the kindest out of all of Brittany's children. (kneels before Patricia) Patricia: You know my mother? Mobian Female Skunk: Yes. She is very kind & helpful & has known many legends in her time. Splitface: (Metal Voice) Really? We never heard of that. (Organic Voice) We never even known that. Mobian Female Skunk: Come with me please. (begins leading Patricia & Splitface) Patricia & Splitface: (follows her) (Back with the Gang on Mobius) Jack: I can't find Patricia & Splitface, did you see them? SpongeBob: No, we've checked everywhere. Patrick: Not everywhere. (Checks inside a bush) Nope, we've looked everywhere. Vezok: Well that's just peachy. Where could they be? "More Coming Soon" (Inside the Mobian Female Skunk's home.) Patricia: You must have a nice place. Mobian Female Skunk: Thanks, it is very nice. Splitface: (Metal Voice) I don't know, it looks very... Sketchy. (Organic Voice) But the good news is we've a place to stay during our time here on this unknown place On Mobius. Mobian Female Skunk: Actually your on a Skunk Planet. Patricia & Splitface: Say what? Mobian Female Skunk: That's right & you've just found one of our towns. Category:Episodes